


Bad Guy

by Billie_Tyler



Category: Gridlock
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Control, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Tyler/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never would have pegged yourself as a military man, much less one to don the grey uniform happily, but at the end of the day, your mind is blank, your hair is a brazen orange, and you don't have to worry about a thing besides what you're told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Modi).



You've never looked so good in grey.

You never would have pegged yourself as a military man, much less one to don the grey uniform happily, but at the end of the day, your mind is blank, your hair is a brazen orange, and you don't have to worry about a thing besides what you're told.

Not once does it occur to you that Eli, with his siren song, is controlling you. That insidious tune, turning you against those you love and protect is there to hum you to sleep, content that you're doing  _the right thing._

Really, not all that much as changed. You've just heard better arguments on the contrary. 

Sure, they're against the very thing you've risked life and limb, but sometimes,  it's just easier to accept when you're wrong, and join the correct side. 

It's not as if you were kidnapped. You walked out of your own home, of your own free will, to a better cause.

And- one way or another, you're going to get your friends to see the truth, as you have. 

 

Every last one of them. 


End file.
